PvP King
PvP King is a PvP environment !!!Warning!!! * Your character CAN NEVER LEAVE the lobby * All ITEMS WILL BE DELETED as soon as you click "Begin" What Happens in the Arena * All chars enter as 1/1 Novices with a wiped inventory * You will fight monsters * Gather equips and cards * Level up to a first job (hunter, assassin, magician, knight, etc.) * Try to get the highest number of player kills * Get rewarded with points to spend at the "King Trader" Objective Main: Have the highest number of player kills by the end of the hour Those who make it until the end but without highest kills will still get a consolation point. Prize(s) * Winner (highest kills): 1 King Point * All others: 1 Consolation Point (5 Conso pts = 1 King Point) Nominee Do this before playing for the first time: You can't redeem points in the same account as your King, so use another account. # Click on "Nominee" # Write the name of another one of your chars (the one from the other account) Commands * No @commands: No @storage, no @warp, no @go, no @jump, nothing * Can use /h commands like: /str+ 20 Start # Click "Begin" # Alt+E > Use Knife > Put 5 "Escape" fly wings in hotkey > /str+ 20 # Fight easy mobs first (Poring, Drops, Fabre, Lunatic, Picky, Willow, Pupa) Tips * Hunter Fly drops "Bubble Gum" (50.0%) * Dokebi drops "Cast Card" (10.0%) cast time and after-cast delay * Eddga gives the best set "King Special Set" * Killing these monsters will heal you 100%, even at your max level (100/70): ** Nine Tail, Hunter Fly, Wanderer, Eddga, Skeggiold Redeem After you earned a King Point: # Make sure your Nominee is offline # Click "Claim" or "Consolation" # When it's done processing: # Log in to your nominee # Go to "PvP King" # Redeem. Tadaa! # Go to "King Trader" to see what you can buy = Details = PvP King is a unique eRO feature in which players will be transformed into 1/1 Novices and progress by killing monsters for healing items, equipment, and cards. Objective * Make it to the end of the hour (hh:59) with the most player kills in order to win one King Token. * Players that did not win King will still receive one Consolation Point if they make it to the end of the session. * Five (5) Consolation Points make one (1) King Point. How It Works All King participants will have to make a 1/1 Novice in order to join. The "PvP King" NPC is located just below "The Duelist" NPC, on the right side of Moonhaven (main town, @go 0). Note: This character of yours will be locked under the King feature and will not be able to leave the King environment. Commands, storage, warps, teleport, are all disabled on the map. Once you talk to the "PvP King" NPC in Moonhaven, you'll be warped to another map called the "Lobby Area". On this map you'll find 6 NPCs: * Stylist: Changes hair color and clothes color. * Ladder: Shows the player ranking for the current King session. * Begin: Warps you to the Arena. You can enter anytime from hh:00 to hh:43. Gate closes at hh:44. Session ends at hh:59. * Nominee: Talk to this NPC to name your nominee, a separate character to gain all your "King Points". Nominee must be OFFLINE. * Claim: Allows you to "cash-in" your "King Points" which are accessible on the Nominated character. ** Claim NPC now checks if ur Nominee is online or not before processing the claim. Only works if your Nominee is offline. * Consolation: If you stay till the end of the session, you'll get 1 Consolation Point. Every 5 Consolation Points = 1 King Point. When You Begin The moment you talk to the Begin NPC, he will reset your character of all base/job level, stats, statuses, job and items; you'll be made a naked 1/1 Novice. When you get warped into the Arena, you'll start building your character and race against the clock because each session only lasts 1 hour, upon which 1 hour has lapsed, the one with the most Kills be crowned King and awarded 1 King Point. Everyone in the Arena will be warped back to the Lobby as the next session begins. You will also be given a "King Emblem", a charm, which gives +50% Status Ailments Resist, -35% Cast Time, -35% After-cast Delay, +10% MSPD. Oh, and a Knife 4. Leveling & Building Up You level by gaining base/job experience from killing the monsters in the Arena, and you build your character by equipping your character with the equipment, cards, and consumable dropped by these monsters. Once your character reach a base level of 30, you'll get to choose your 1st job: either a Swordsman, Thief, Archer, Merchant, Mage or an Acolyte. And when you reach a base level of 70, you get to choose your 2-1 job or a Super Novice. Base Level is capped at 100. Job Level is capped at 70. There are also 5 Renter NPCs on the map where you can rent your mounts, falcons and/or carts. Platinum Skills will be given automatically as well. There's also this mechanic in play every time you kill a player, or a monster: Player: 50% to get 1 random bonus stat (STR, AGI, VIT, INT, DEX or LUK). Monster: 10% to get 1 random bonus stat (STR, AGI, VIT, INT, DEX or LUK). Note: Try not to die (Either by monster or PK), cause if and when you do, your progress resets. Monsters and Drops King Points The "King Trader" is located beside the "PvP King" NPC where you can redeem items using your King Points. At the moment, 1 King Point = 1 Donation Credit. There will be exclusive items introduced on the Trader as well, mainly headgears. Category:Information Category:Unique Features __NOEDITSECTION__